Neji?
by fanficismything
Summary: Neji is practicing one day when I appear out of no where, and other short stories.
1. Neji

One random day in Kohona, Neji was training alone in the woods, when he heard a popping noise in the bushes. He sighed and activated his Byakugan. Without even turning around, he looked into the bushes, and was surprised to see a girl he didn't know. He turned to face her, and said tiredly, "I know you're there so come out."

The girl awquardly climbed out of the bushes, and stared at him wonderingly, "Are you Neji Hyuga?"

He sighed, "Oh great you're another fangirl. Please go away."

The girl walked towards him, staring at his face, looking at the Byakugan and at his pale eyes. She reached out her hand to his face, and he flinched away slowly. He was getting a weird feeling about this girl. "She kept dtuttering his name. "Ne-Neji- Hy-Hy-u-u-u-ga? The Neji Hyuga?"

He grabbed suriken out of his pocket and moved to chuck it at her. It flew past her cheek and gave her a semi-deep cut. But she never stopped her advance, stepping blindly forward until... until... until...

SHE QUICKLY DREW A GIANT TOOTHPICK AND STABED IT INTO NEJI'S HEART, STAGGERING BACK WHILE LAUGHING MANICALLY AS BLOOD POURED FROM HIS WOUND!

Neji staggered backwards. "What are you doing? Why did you stab me?" he said, voice failing as more blood poured out of his body.

The girl lauged maniacally as she answered. "You might remember WHEN YOU FRIKEN ALMOST KILLED HINATA YOU STUPID SON OF A PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She kept laughing until Neji's pulse slowed to a stop, and he fell limp. She then untied a pink ribbon from her middle finger and disappeared in a puff of logic.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!HE FRIKIN DESERVED THAT!...No one pay attention to me. I hate Neji's guts from almost killing Hinata. I'M STILL PISSED!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	2. Announcement

**A/N: I need you fans opinons. Should I continue this and make it on how I would react when I saw certain charecters. Please review me or send me a private message. I am depending on you, my faithful readers to help me decide.**


	3. Lee

A/N: I recived inspiration for this chapter on the way to school today. I wrote this in CORE, so if its stupid, forgive me. Sango is me, and Souten is annoyingbeccaismything. Enjoy!  
Lee was out in his training area doing 133 pushups, 197 sit-ups, 158 lunges, and 186 jumping jacks, when noticed two girls watching him. He went over to them and said, "Can I help you ladies"  
One of the girls squealed. "OMG! Lee talked to me! YAY! Can you belive it Souten"  
The other girl, Souten, sighed. "That's nice Sango, but he's still mine"  
Lee's face went suddenly blank as Sango turned to face Souten and yelled, "What are you talking about? He's mine"  
Souten sighed... again. "Nope, he's mine and you know it"  
Lee started to get scared ad two girls started to argue over who he belonged to. He started to slowly back away, until they both turned around and demanded of him, "Who do you like more"  
The decision was too much for Lee to handle, and he bolted away screaming, "SAKURA-CHAN! HELP ME"  
The girls froze and Sango's eyes turned a blood red as she heard Sakura's name. They both looked at eachother, nodded, and ran after Lee, except Souten was faster.  
In the meantime, Lee had found Sakura, and explained his problem to her. When he finished, he found a very pale Sakura staring at him with wide eyes. Lee gasped, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong"  
"Did you say you have fangirls?" she said disbelivingly, hervoice shaking slightly.  
"Yeah, they were kind of sc- Sakura-chan? Where are you going?" But it was too late, as Sakura had run away screaming. She went and told Ino, who told Shikamaru, who told Naruto, who told Hinata, who told Kiba, who told Shino, who told Choji, who told Tenten, who told Neji, who told Sasuke, who told Kakashi, who told Anko, who told Gai, who promptly fainted on the spot.  
For the rest of the day, Konoha was in chaos, because the okage thought it was to funny to fix, and in the middle of it all, Lee was still running away from two fangirls; one rabid, one sane.  
THE END!  
Next time: Kiba 


	4. Important

I'm sorry if you people are upset by my story "Neji?", but I can't really take that back because I do really hate him, he almost killed Hinata in the preliminaries for the Chunin exams and although she grew stronger from the experiance, my nails were literly digging into my hands, and were bleeding. It's just the way he taunted her to make her feel insecure, and his obsession with fate.. it just pissed me off. And his past is sad albeit, but most of the characters are. So I can't really feel too much sympathy for him. But he is getting better in my vision slowly and progrssively so I hope I will come to... tolerate him. maybe even like him. And many people have critcized me saying I'm just a loser who has no life other than to hate cartoon characters, but hey! So what? What you gunna do about it? I'm not going to change until I see proof! You people critizing me is not going to help me want to like him. Everyone hates characters from shows,movies, and books, anime or not anime. Everyone does, its a matter of life. It shows that you think it's so real, that you imagine the characters are real ,and imagine your life intertwined with theirs. That is the beauty of fanfiction, fanarts, and creativity. It's a human emotion that everyone feels if they want it of not. How many times have you read a book, or seen a TV episode or movie, and said, "I would have done it like this..." That's creativity! Congradulations! You know how most people feel now, so.  
GET OUT OF MY FACE! 


End file.
